Bleach: The Rise
, | created by = User:Tom Namikaze | published by = Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki | original run = ? | volumes = | extra = }} Bleach: The Rise (ブリーチ:台頭 , Burīchi:Taitō) is a fanfiction series in development by User:Tom Namikaze. It will follow Tomu Kurai as the central protagonist. Introduction The story is set in a similar manor to the main series, with noticeable differences. Aizen is not the captain of the rather he is the captain of the . Aizen was not the lieutenant of the Fifth Division in the past rather the 3rd seat. remained Aizen’s lieutenant for the remainder of Aizen’s time in the . The major difference is that before the start of the series Aizen defected ahead of the main series with and Gin. The story will follow Tomu Kurai from Ichigo’s Invasion of the to his battle against Aizen’s Army and later a much more sinister threat. Main Characters Tomu Kurai :Tomu Kurai is the central protagonist of this fan fiction series. The story will follow his perspective of events. He is the Captain of the Fifth Division; he is well respected within the Gotei 13. Roydon Mashūzu :Roydon Mashūzu is Tomu Kurai's 3rd Seat in the 5th Division and he follows his Captains orders without question. He is Tomu's friend and Roydon always goes to him for advice. Antagonists : Sōsuke Aizen is the former Captain of the 3rd Division he defected form the Soul Society to create and army of Arrancars to overwhelm the Gotei 13 so that they won't be able to stop him from his true goal. Nigami : Nigami is an Arrancar created with the soul purpose of killing Tomu Kurai. She has the strongest Hierro out of all the Arrancar. Majū :Majū is an Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid created by Aizen to kill Tomu Kurai after Nigami failed. Majū has the mind of a beast but listens to Aizen due to the illusion it is under. Plot The following are the main story arcs of the Bleach: The Rise and a brief synopsis of each. Ichigo's Invasion arc This arcs events transpires in a similar fashion to how the plays out apart from a few divulges along the way, including Tomu battling Ichigo, no Aizen to fake his death, mysterious "shadows" watching over the characters progress and the climactic conclusion of the arc when Aizen returns before 's excution and takes the from her body, leading to a showdown between Aizen and Tomu. Arrancar Arrival arc This arcs events transpires in a similar fashion to how the plays out apart from a few divulges along the way, including a battle between Tomu and , a battle between and Tomu. Also a two new characters are introduce Nigami and Majū, two Arrancar created to kill Tomu. After a shocking two way battle, secrets will be revealed. The White Invasion arc The Arracar have arrived at the Fake Karakura Town, now its an all out war between the Gotei 13 and Aizen's Espada. Tomu battles the Primera (1st) Espada, , during the fight arrives to complicate matters. Hell Crisis arc Coming Soon.... Category:Tom Namikaze